I Hope You Dance
by Vickychan
Summary: The long-awaited Trunks and Lavender wedding. Remember that one-shot I promised readers at the end of Our Last Chance? It's the big day but not everyone's happy about it. Frieza and Vegeta get emotions, aww.


Frieza looked out at the universe from the inside of one of his smaller spaceships.  
_"How did it come to this?" _he wondered impatiently. _"My daughter, an intelligent, good-mannered, noble changeling princess with that – that –"  
_"Monster?" Mizu came walked out of the bedroom wearing the type of dress that was only worn for special occasions. "Tyrant, animal, monkey?" she asked.  
"_**Vermin.**_" Frieza answered her sternly.  
"Frieza…" Mizu approached him. "Please don't ruin this." She begged.  
"Why not?" Frieza growled, still not looking at her. He smirked a little. "When we get there I'm going to kill the boy."  
"No!" Mizu gasped. "You promised you wouldn't hurt him!"  
"I promised King Vegeta I wouldn't hurt his son, either." Frieza still wore the same sadistic smirk on his lips.  
"Your daughter wasn't in love with his son."  
"He'll betray her." Frieza said. "Even if I let him marry her it'll all end in tears."  
"So let it…" Mizu put her hand on his arm. "… But you said the same thing about us."  
"… Don't argue with me woman, you're a changeling wife." Frieza shook her off him, and she laughed.  
"What's so funny!"

* * *

"I'm going now." Bulma looked at the saiyan prince who sat tensely on the sofa, glaring into space.  
"Mm." he uttered.  
"Well do I look **nice**?" Bulma frowned.  
"Yes."  
"You didn't look at me."  
"No." Vegeta replied.  
"… Vegeta." Bulma went over to him. "This is our son's _wedding_. He's going to get married to Lavender whether you're there or not so you might as well come –"  
"I'm not coming!" Vegeta snapped. "You can go if you want just don't expect me to."  
"You'll regret it."  
"Not likely!" he growled. Bulma rolled her eyes.  
"Fine, do what you want." She headed for the door. "You've got the address anyway if you want to come."  
"Have a nice time." Vegeta's comment reeked with bitter sarcasm, and he twitched a little when he heard Bulma slam the door behind her. "Traitor." He mumbled.  
"Daddy…" Bra entered the room.  
"… Yeah?" Vegeta tried to calm down a little while his seven-year-old stood there.  
"Will you play a game with me?"  
"… Sure, why not." Vegeta replied, and said "What game?"  
"Weddings." Bra answered.  
"…" Vegeta turned to look at her, and saw that she was stood there wearing a wedding dress outfit and holding a fake bouquet.  
"You be the husband and I'll be the wife –"  
"Oh for **God's** sake!" Vegeta stormed out of the room.

* * *

"They're still not here!" Lavender protested.  
"Sorry…" Nanci replied sympathetically. Nanci was Lavender's maid of honour, while Saiyamo and a couple of Lavender's other friends from her old planet were bridesmaids. It was just people from that place who were coming to the wedding – except for the Son family, who were only coming because Trunks had invited Goten to be his best man. Goku felt bad about betraying Vegeta though, and apparently Vegeta had said a few things, so it was safe to assume that the Sons wouldn't be staying too long.  
"Dammit…" Lavender sat down. "I thought Dad would've changed his mind…"  
"Oh Lavender!" Nanci went over and put her arms around the girl as she started to cry. "It's okay, you've still got us."  
"Yeah I know, it's just –" Lavender didn't finish her sentence before she shook her head.  
"Oh this is _stupid_! It's my wedding day, I'm supposed to be happy!"  
"Hey there's nothing stupid about it." Nanci said. "Everybody knows a little girl needs her daddy."  
"Yeah, but I'm not a little girl." Lavender replied. "That's why it's stupid."  
"Not a little girl! Ha!" Nanci exclaimed. "Don't try that on me, I know what you royal kids are like! So spoilt it takes you thirty years to grow up."  
"Heh…" Lavender laughed. "Yeah…" she sniffed. "How's Trunks doing? Is he upset about Vegeta?"  
"Ah, he's taking it like a man." Nanci said. She smirked. "He's too busy practicing saying the right name."  
"Ha!" Lavender laughed again. "Yeah, I'll bet."

* * *

The ship landed in front of the building, and Frieza and Mizu stepped out. Mizu looked around.  
"Wow, what a lovely place." She smiled. She was right; it was a nice place to get married.The building wasn't particularly large, but it was a good size all the same. The courtyard was covered in green freshly-cut grass and flowers lined the edges, along with a statue in the centre. As a matter of fact, the place looked quite Earth-like. "Do you think it specialises in human weddings?"  
"Cheap human weddings." Frieza answered snootily, and headed for the door.  
"I'm so glad you like it." Mizu mumbled, and followed him.

* * *

"Fuck!" Vegeta shouted as he landed on his feet. He breathed heavily, his fist digging into the floor of the gravity chamber. He had come here in a vain attempt to shake off some of the tension and take his mind off Trunks… and now he was starting to realise just what a ridiculous plan that was. If anything it was just making him feel more aggressive.  
"Bastard…" Vegeta mumbled. Kakarotto was no help either! He'd gone dancing off to that wedding the moment Trunks called Goten to invite them. Well you know who your friends are! And Bulma, she couldn't bear to miss her precious little boy's wedding. Not that it bothered her who he was marrying anyway, after all the mother of this chip off the old block tyrant tart that Trunks had somehow fallen in love with was one of Bulma's oldest friends. How cute.  
"Bitch!" Vegeta punched the ground. How did it come to this? His son with Frieza's daughter! Were the years of endless torture not enough? Trunks' own grandfather – and father, actually – killed by that overgrown lizard, their entire planet destroyed, and with it a race that Trunks would've been king of someday. Didn't any of that matter? Or was Vegeta really such a bad father that Trunks felt he needed to do this?  
"… Stupid boy." He mumbled, and continued to train.

* * *

Frieza and Mizu entered the large room where the guests were waiting. There were only a few people there, none of which either of them recognised except –  
"Hey Frieza!" Goku beamed, waving. "So you came after all? Lavender was getting worried."  
"Goku," Frieza smiled politely. "Where's Trunks?"  
"Frieza!" Mizu snapped. "Don't!" she looked at Goku, and smiled. "Hey. What are you guys doing here?"  
"Goten's the best man." Goku answered.  
"So it's a human wedding then?"  
"Yeah I think so. Seems like it."  
"A human wedding?" Frieza mumbled.  
"Well they are both half human, Frieza." Mizu replied.  
"… Where is she?"  
"Well I think she's –"  
"I'll find her." Frieza walked away before the saiyan could finish.

* * *

"Daddy…?" Bra looked up at the gravity chamber and banged on the door. "Daddy!" the door opened, and there stood a very frustrated Vegeta.  
"What is it?" he asked.  
"Can I go see Trunks get married?"  
"Why are you asking **now**?" Vegeta growled. "Your mother asked you if you wanted to go before and you said no!"  
"It's not the same without you." Bra replied. "I want you to come with me."  
"…" Vegeta stared at her, and sighed. "Bra…"

* * *

Frieza marched around like he owned the place, trying to track down Lavender's ki. He finally found it, and headed towards its location.

"You look a gem!" Nanci was brushing Lavender's hair when the door opened.  
"Thanks…" Lavender mumbled, moving her head towards the door. "Gotta is that you – …" she stopped dead when she saw him. "… Dad?"  
"…" Frieza glanced at Nanci.  
"Um, I'll be outside." Nanci told Lavender, who just nodded a little at her. Nanci left the room.  
"Are you dressing up like that for fun, or am I to assume the wedding is still on?" Frieza asked boldly.  
"Dad…" Lavender smiled, and suddenly ran over to him.  
"Whoa!" Frieza cried out in surprise as she threw her arms around him.  
"I thought you wouldn't come!" Lavender started to cry. "I thought you were gonna miss it!"  
"What made you think that?" Frieza gently pulled her off him. "You're my daughter, aren't you?"  
"Did Mom make you come?"  
"… Maybe." Frieza mumbled. Lavender laughed.  
"She always makes you do stuff!"  
"She does not!"

* * *

"Isn't Vegeta coming?" Mizu asked Bulma.  
"Apparently not." Bulma mumbled, brushing a little hair out of her eyes. "We kind of fought about it…"  
"Yeah he's mad at me too…" Goku reddened.  
"Don't worry about it, Goku." Bulma said. "I'm not."  
_"Mommy?"_ A young voice called. Bulma frowned, and turned. "Bra?" her eyes widened when she saw Bra standing there wearing a pretty white dress, and holding hands with Vegeta who stood there staring at them in a clean black tux and a strange facial expression.  
"Hi…" Vegeta approached them.  
"You came." Bulma smiled.  
"Yeah…" she let her hug him, saying silently to her _"I fucking hate that girl."  
"I'm so glad she takes after me."_ Bulma smirked.  
_"Ha ha."_

"Dad…?" Vegeta looked up, to see Trunks standing there.  
"Hi." He said.  
"I thought I sensed you…" Trunks told him.  
"Well, you were right."

_I hope you never lose your sense of wonder  
You get your fill to eat, but always keep that hunger  
May you never take one single breath for granted  
God forbid love ever leave you empty handed _

"I'm…" Trunks approached him. "I'm glad you're here." He smiled. "I'm really glad."  
"… So am I." Vegeta admitted. "Trunks I'll never like Lavender but –"  
"I know." Trunks nodded. "I'm sorry about that, this is just something I have to do…" he smirked a little. "I guess she's 'the one'."  
"Then I won't interfere." Vegeta held out his hand. "Just as long as I get to bitch about her father whenever I want."  
"Sure if you can ever get a word in around her." Trunks laughed, and shook his hand.

_

* * *

_

I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean  
Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens  
Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance  
and when you get the choice to sit it out or dance  
I hope you dance, I hope you dance

"Well?" Lavender turned around and looked at him. "What do you think?"  
"…" Frieza stared at her as he sat there. How could he answer that one? He hated this entire day – the groom especially – but at the same time he felt proud of Lavender… and to be honest he was happy he'd be the one to give her away (sorry Gotta!)  
"Dad?" Lavender looked at him. "What's the matter?" she asked, and with a small gasp she whipped back round to look in the mirror. "Do I look ridiculous! Be honest!"  
"No," Frieza laughed at his nervous daughter. "You look fine. I was just thinking."  
"About what?" she asked.  
"…" he paused for a moment to stare back at her, and then threw on a big, proud, defensive grin before she could notice the small amount of sadness in his eyes. "My future son-in-law of course! I'm just wondering if he misses his freedom yet."  
"Hey!" she pouted. He chuckled, and then though. _"Son-in-law…"_ Frieza shuddered._ "A monkey!"_  
"Lavender, I'm just going to find your mother –"  
"Okay…" Lavender began. "But promise me you won't start picking fights with Trunks!" she made him swear.  
"Promise." Frieza said a little flatly, and left the room.

* * *

"So are you two just having a human ceremony?" Mizu asked.  
"Uh, no." Trunks blushed a little. "We've already done the saiyan thing…"  
"!" Vegeta's heart skipped a beat, but he forced his lips to stay together.  
"And after this we're gonna do the changeling thing." Trunks looked at Mizu. "That's if Frieza'll come…"  
"If I came to this one I can come to a changeling one." Frieza came up behind them. "Mizu." He said.  
"Excuse us." Mizu smiled politely at the crowd, and walked away with Frieza.  
"The saiyan ceremony?"  
"Frieza…" Mizu sighed.  
"He **bit** her!"  
"Calm down!" Mizu protested. "You'll make a scene!"  
"I don't **care** about that, nobody bites my daughter –"  
"I'm sure they've done worst things, dear." Mizu rolled her eyes.  
"This isn't funny!"  
"I never said it was." Mizu answered. "Just _please_ calm down!"  
"… Hm." Frieza glared back over at the crowd.  
"Come on." Mizu looked at him. "This is the best day of her life, you know that." She told him. "You know how happy Trunks is going to make her, I know you do." She smiled. "And I know you're glad he came along because of that."  
"That's not true." Frieza argued. "I told you before I'm just waiting for this marriage to fall apart – **then** she'll see how right I was."  
"Whatever." Mizu rolled her eyes.

* * *

"Sorry I took so long." Frieza entered the room.  
"You've been gone ages, Trunks **is** still alive isn't he?" Lavender joked as she made the final adjustments to her hair.  
"Now why would I _ever_ want to hurt him?" Frieza teased.  
"Okay, stop that." Lavender laughed. She made a few final checks to her appearance, and announced "Well, I'm done." She turned around to face him. "So what's the verdict?" she smiled. "Think he'll like it?" Frieza looked at his daughter, and then started to stare at her wide-eyed in disbelief.  
"Lavender…"  
"What?" she blinked. "What is it?"  
"…" he smiled, and approached her. "… You're beautiful." He whispered, and kissed her forehead. "You're an angel."  
"… Don't do that." Lavender rubbed her eyes a little and blinked back the tears. "I don't wanna smudge my mascara."  
"Ha ha!" Frieza laughed. "Sorry."

The door opened, and Nanci entered holding little Saiyamo's hand.  
"It's time." She said. "Are you ready?"  
"Yeah." Lavender smiled, she looked down at Saiyamo. "Look at you!" she went over and hugged her. "You look so pretty."  
"Mommy is everybody here?" Saiyamo asked.  
"Yes." Lavender nodded. "All your grandparents, Bra, your Daddy, Goten… they're all here." She looked at Frieza. "… All of them." Frieza just replied with a smile.

_I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance  
Never settle for the path of least resistance  
Livin' might mean takin' chances, but they're worth takin'  
Lovin' might be a mistake but it's worth makin'  
Don't let some hell bent heart leave you bitter  
When you come close to selling out, reconsider  
Give the heavens above more than just a passing glance _

Frieza stared up at the alter as he walk arm-in-arm with his daughter down the isle. He knew they were all looking at him. Mizu, Vegeta, Goku, and whatever the rest of their names were. But he didn't care. This felt right.  
"Are you nervous?" Lavender asked him quietly.  
"A little." Frieza admitted.  
"Me too…"  
"A lot." Frieza said.  
"Me too." Lavender raised her eyes to look at the man waiting for her at the alter. "But… it's worth it."  
"Hm?" Frieza looked at her, and saw the loving, happy smile that she had on her face as she moved closer to Trunks. "…" Frieza moved his eyes back to the demi-saiyan. Tch. What did she see in him? He wasn't all that rich, he wasn't royalty (oh as if saiyans count!) and he was Vegeta's son. But somehow… this pathetic excuse for a boy seemed to make Lavender the happiest girl in the world. So… maybe it was alright. After all they had a daughter together so what did a wedding matter? "Yeah." He said, and smiled at her. "I suppose it is."

_And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance,  
I hope you dance (time is a wheel in constant motion always)  
I hope you dance (rolling us along)  
I hope you dance (tell me who wants to look back on their years and wonder)  
I hope you dance (where those years have gone)_

Vegeta started half in shock at his son as he stood at the alter next to that girl. This was so strange… he hated Frieza and every single member of his family. He knew he should hate Trunks too right now, but… he didn't. If anything he was proud. That was his son up there, and just a few feet away was his granddaughter (saiyan tail, nice one Trunks!) It was times like this when you realised just what a great job you did.  
Discreetly, he placed his hand on Bulma's and said to her in a sort of childish manner,  
_"I'm a great father!"_ Bulma chuckled a little, and replied,  
_"You are." _

I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean,  
Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens,

Frieza stepped aside and watched in agony as Trunks took Lavender's hand, and they exchanged cute smiles.  
_"Bastard." _He'd never noticed it before but he couldn't stand to see his daughter with any man, so naturally Vegeta's son was completely out of the question! But then… he couldn't really stand to see her sad either, and as much as he hated it, she only seemed to be truly happy when she was with Trunks. Fine then. Frieza wouldn't say a word, he promised himself. Just as long as Trunks took care of her. And if he didn't… well, Vegeta had another child anyway.

_Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance, _

"I do." Lavender smiled, and Frieza felt sick.  
"I do." Trunks repeated a few lines later, causing Vegeta's face to twist and his fist to clench a little.  
"You may now kiss the bride."  
"**No!**" Frieza's eyes widened. "You may **not** kiss the –" his heart stopped beating when he watched them kiss. He felt physically sick, but remained calm. How long could a kiss last? _"Any time now…"_ Vegeta thought with gritted teeth. _"For fuck's sake, does he actually **know** you're supposed to let go eventually!"_  
Bulma just laughed.  
_"Oh, shut up!" _she smirked.

_And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance,_

"I love you." Lavender smiled to her husband, and he smiled back.  
"Love you too."  
"Dad…" Lavender turned to face Frieza, and smiled. "Thank you. You've always been there for me."  
"Yeah, yeah…" Frieza mumbled. _"Why does she have to make a scene!" _he then smirked a little. _"I always said she took after me."_  
"Mommy are you and Daddy married now?" Saiyamo asked.  
"Yes." Lavender smiled at her, tears in her eyes. "We are." She looked at Trunks. "We're married."  
"Daddy!" Saiyamo ran over to him.  
"Hey Baby!" Trunks picked her up, and felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Goten's beaming smile.  
"Congratulations."  
"Thanks."

_Dance  
I hope you dance,_

"I know I was **so** scared!" Lavender laughed with her friends. "I thought I would say something stupid, like screw up a line or something."  
"Yeah so did we." Gotta joked.  
"Oh shut up!"

Frieza watched her as he leaned against the bar holding a glass of red wine in his hand. "You okay?" Mizu asked, wrapping her arm around his.  
"And why wouldn't I be?" Frieza replied.  
"Well…" Mizu began. "That's your little girl over there."  
"Oh shut up." Frieza said, and sipped his wine. "They'll never last."  
"Stop that!" Mizu laughed.  
"I'm only saying."  
"Ahem." The two of them turned to see Vegeta standing there.  
"Vegeta?" Mizu sounded surprised. She looked at Trunks who was over in another part of the room talking with his family and the Sons. "What are you doing here?"  
"…" Vegeta looked at Frieza. "A word?"  
"Sure." Frieza answered carelessly.  
"I'll er… go talk to Bulma." Mizu excused herself and walked away.  
"What is it, Vegeta?" Frieza demanded.  
"Listen, I hate you. I'll always hate you and if I ever get the chance I'll kill you."  
"I love you too." Frieza replied with a small, amused smirk.  
"But…" Vegeta ignored him. "Since our kids are married, I think the least we can do for them is at least try to get along – and by that I mean no physical fighting, I'm still going to say whatever I want to you."  
"… Fair enough." Frieza answered, still watching Lavender. "I suppose it makes sense." He looked at the saiyan. "Alright." He held out his hand. "Words only."  
"Words only." Vegeta shook it.  
"…" Frieza went back to watching his child, and Vegeta leaned against the bar to do the same.

"… Of course you understand that sometimes my fists can get the better of me."  
"That's quite alright Vegeta, I know saiyans have a tendency to lash out at random, it doesn't mean anything."  
"Right."  
"Funnily enough, changelings possess the same trait." Frieza told him. "So will you forgive me if your nose accidentally gets broken?"  
"Of course."  
"Excellent."  
"Fine."

_I hope you dance (time is wheel in constant motion always)  
I hope you dance (rolling us along)  
I hope you dance (tell me who wants to look back on their years and wonder)  
I hope you dance (where those years have gone)_

"Not much of a place, is it?" Frieza commented.  
"Why didn't they just marry in a wreck centre?" Vegeta replied.  
"Mizu likes it."  
"Yours too! What is wrong with these women!"  
"Perhaps just the gender in general is twisted."  
"Probably."

_(tell me who wants to look back on their years and wonder)  
(where those years have gone)_

* * *

– I Hope You Dance  
By Ronan Keating


End file.
